<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon X and Y Nuzlocke by LMasterm1nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280918">Pokemon X and Y Nuzlocke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd'>LMasterm1nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Corruption, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Loss, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Moving, Nuzlocke Challenge, Plot Twists, Pokemon, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Talking Pokemon, The Elite Four (Pokemon), Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me making a story of my nuzlocke run of Pokemon X and Y</p><p>Byleth is the new kid in town, although he has made new friends, he gets the strange feeling he's not welcome in his new home. Every trainer he battles is out for the blood of his Pokemon for whatever reason, and he suspects his every move is being monitored. </p><p>What mysteries await him on his new journey? Why is he getting dirty looks wherever he goes...there's something wrong in the Kalos Region.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calme | Calem/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Calme | Calem/Sana | Shauna, Calme | Calem/Serena, Calme | Calem/Tierno, Calme | Calem/Trova | Trevor, Sana | Shauna/Serena, Sana | Shauna/Serena/Tierno, Tierno/Trova | Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Updates weekly until the story is completed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Byleth, honey! Could you help me with these last few boxes?" Byleth's mother, Grace, called. "Hold on, I'm coming!" said Byleth. "Oh, Bonjour, new neighbour, you new around here? Need help with those boxes" asked friendly looking hiker. "Why thank you" said Grace "nice to meet you." The Hiker than help lift some of the really heavy boxes </p><p>"Oh, is that a Rhyhorn I see?" The Hiker asked, noticing Grace's Rhyhorn. "Why yes, yes it is, I'm a Rhyhorn Racer" said Grace. "Oh, Tres Bien, but why did you move here instead of Santalune City?" asked The Hiker "after all, a world famous Rhyhorn Racing Course right to the west of the city." </p><p>"Oh, I know, I competed there for the world championships around ten years ago, that was before I had my Byleth here" said Grace. "Byleth, what a nice name from a nice looking strong man, say, madame, you look quite familiar...Do I know you from somewhere?" Asked the hiker.</p><p>"Oh, well, I was pretty good back in the day, I'm Grace, Grace Alderman" said Grace "you may have seen me on the news." "Grace Alderman as in, the Kantonian Rhyhorn Racer?" asked The Hiker, who's tone suddenly dropped.</p><p>Byleth noticed the change in the hiker's tone of voice. "Yeah, I had always wanted to live in Kalos ever since I competed there, luckily I managed to move in just before they closed the regional borders" said Grace. </p><p>"Yeah...lucky" said the Hiker dropping the boxes, from which, the sound of breaking glass could be heard. "Sir, are you alright?" asked Grace. "Yeah...I'm fine, sorry, something came up" said the hiker in a rather grumpy sounding tone, and then stormed off. </p><p> </p><p>"Well that was rude" said Byleth. "Come now, dear, he was probably very busy with something, now come on, let's get these boxes inside" said Grace, going into the house "Oh and could you refill Rhyhorn's water dish?"</p><p>Byleth went and took out the hose and began filling Rhyhorn's water dish. "Hector, you noticed it too, haven't you? He was being rather rude when Mom mentioned where we were from, right?" Byleth asked Rhyhorn.</p><p>"My brain may be small, but even I noticed that" said Hector the Rhyhorn. Byleth has had the strangest ability to talk to Pokemon since he was little, of course, Grace's Rhyhorn advised that Byleth kept this ability to himself lest he be shunned.</p><p>"What was up with that, though?" asked Byleth. "I overheard conversations from wild Pokemon in the area, apparently there has been some distaste among older people in this region for people from other regions" said Hector.</p><p>"Why is that?" asked Byleth. "I dunno, I may have to listen in on more conversation from wild Pokemon, but for now, be on your guard with adults in this region, and whatever you do, keep it to yourself that you're from another region" said Hector. </p><p>"I better get these boxes in" said Byleth. "Thanks for the refill, pal" said Hector. Byleth picked up the boxes and went inside. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the gates of Vaniville Town, Shauna awaited the arrival of her friend Serena to come home. "Hey! Serena! How are you!" Shauna declared. "Shauna, you sound excited, something new happen?" said Shauna.</p><p>"Yep, we gots ourselves some new neighbours" said Shauna "and you'll never guess who they are!" "Since you'll keep prompting me to guess, I'll just skip to the part where I ultimately ask who it is" said Serena, exasperated. </p><p>"Okay, our new neighbour is...a celebrity!" said Shauna "None other than...World Famous Rhyhorn Racer Grace!" "Grace, isn't she from Kanto?" asked Serena. "Yeah, so?" asked Shauna. </p><p>"Ugh, So, she's a foreigner, my parents and my teacher both say that foreigners are nothing but trouble" said Serena. "Aw, come on, that's just a superstition, besides, she has a son our age, he's a real cutie" said Shauna.</p><p>"I don't care if he's cute, petty things like romance do nothing but hold back our region's productivity" said Serena. "Well, whateves, I've called dibs anyway" said Shauna.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Lumiose city, Professor Sycamore had called in his apprentice, Trevor. "Trevor, are The Pokemon ready for delivery?" he asked. "Yes, sir, both of them" said Trevor. "Good, tres bien! However there is one more Pokemon I'd like you to deliver" said the professor.</p><p>"What? But you only have two students from the Vaniville area" said Trevor. "Yes! Famous Rhyhorn Racer Grace has moved here with her son, that poor boy, here in a strange new land away from everything he'd known" said the Professor "breaks your heart, doesn't it?" </p><p>"I guess so, you know, besides my parents, you're the only adult I've seen who has nothing against foreigners, why is everyone else so against them?" asked Trevor.</p><p>"It's something that dates back to when my generation was your age" said Professor Sycamore "I'll tell you some other time, but for now, you go home and get some rest, you have to be in Aquacorde town bright and early tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace had just finished watching the news and turned off the TV. "Hmmm...something about this news program was off...that one reporter kept talking about being kind to people from outside the region, are there actually people in Kalos who aren't welcoming to people from other regions?" She wondered "oh! look at the time! I can't let that boy sleep in all day!"</p><p>Grace grabbed for a Pokeball and let out a Fletchling. "This new friend I caught today outta put the spring in his step!" said Grace "Fletchling, be a dear and wake up Byleth, he should be in the room upstairs!" </p><p>The Fletchling flew off upstairs to Byleth's room, circling around him and giving him one dive-bomb peck one the cheek. "Yow!" Byleth yelped in surprise.</p><p>"Byleth, Dear, I know it's your first full day here in Kalos, but that's no excuse to sleep in" said Grace from downstairs "you should be out and about making new friends, learn how it is in this region."</p><p>Byleth groaned. "Sorry 'bout that, mate" said Fletchling "I was only following orders, name's Pip, pleased ta meet ya!" "No, problem, I've grown accustomed to Mom's "unique" waking methods" said Byleth. </p><p>"Say, Pip, that accent, are you a Pokemon from Galar?" asked Byleth. "Oooh! Very perceptive! That ol' Rhyhorn out front was telling me the truth" said Pip "I come from a rather large island off the coast of Galar to be exact! Me Mum, however, she's a Talonflame from here, I stowed away on a ship bound for here to learn of me heritage!" </p><p>"Well, Pip, I hope we get along, now uh, do you mind flying downstairs? I gotta get dressed" Byleth requested. "Sure, sure, I mean, I'm not sure why you humans are so squeamish about going around naked, for Pokemon like me, it's second nature" said Pip who flied down the stairs as Byleth began to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Byleth came down the stairs, all dressed for the season, poured himself a bowl of Hitmonloops cereal, and a glass of Oran Berry juice to drink. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.</p><p>Byleth, having finished his breakfast got up to answer it and saw two girls at the door. "Hello Neighbour, I'm Shauna and this is my friend, Serena!" said the darker skinned girl in a pink shirt. "Yes, hello" said the blonde girl.</p><p>"Oh, Byleth, you charmer, you a hit with the local girls already, don't you breaking their hearts now" said Grace. "Moooom!" Byleth groaned.</p><p>"Sorry dear, but your mother it is my duty to humiliate my son in front of cute girls" Grace teased. </p><p> </p><p>"So, uh, how can I help you two?" asked Byleth. "You were invited!" said Shauna. "Invited, by who?" asked Byleth. "By Professor Sycamore, of course" said Serena. "Um, who's that?" asked Byleth.</p><p>"What!? You seriously don't know Professor Sycamore!? Kalos's leading Pokemon researcher!? His work's been published in magazines!" Serena scolded.</p><p>"Whoa, sorry, I just don't follow Pokemon research that much" said Byleth. "Hmph, you should, Professor Augustine Sycamore's research helped prevent what could have been a global pandemic" Serena scolded again.</p><p>"Don't mind her, Serena's a bit of a grouch before her morning latte" said Shauna "now come on with us to the next town over! We're going to get...a Pokemon!" "Wait, really? A Pokemon from someone I never met?" asked Byleth.</p><p>"You should count yourself lucky, The Professor is from Lumiose City, they're pretty progressive their, it's no wonder he would care about someone from another region" said Serena. </p><p>"Say, uh, is she normally like this before her latte?" whispered Byleth. "I don't know, this is new behaviour for her" said Shauna "probably cram school troubles are getting to her."</p><p> </p><p>Byleth told his mother where he was going and followed the girls. "So, that Rhyhorn out in front of your house, it looks powerful" said Shauna. "Yeah, he's my mom's pride and joy, he's old now, can't race as much as he used to." </p><p>"Is that why your mom retired?" asked Shauna. "Pretty much, he sustained an injury right when he crossed the finish line during his last race" said Byleth "he was perfectly fine before and during the race though..." </p><p>"Guess old age snuck up on him, huh?" asked Serena. "Yeah, Mom didn't even realize she had won the race until a half hour later, she had been more concerned about his wellbeing" Byleth continued.</p><p>"Well, that shows she cares about her Pokemon at least" said Shauna "I bet if you're anything like her, you'll be pretty good at training Pokemon." "You know, I never really thought of myself as a trainer, I always saw myself as a journalist, travelling to exotic locals and learning new things" said Byleth.</p><p>"Well, training Pokemon involves some travelling" said Serena "you can be a journalist who just happens to have trained Pokemon with him, after all you never know when you might need to defend yourself.</p><p> </p><p>After a while Serena led Byleth and Shauna to a local cafe in Aquacorde town. Serena had ordered drinks for everyone as they waited for two others to arrive.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Byleth, Serena gave the barista a wink, the barista winked back as he spat into Byleth's drink, a flavoured sparkling water. The Barista came out with the drinks.</p><p>That's when they noticed a small young man with puffy red hair and a rather portly looking young man. "Trevor, Tierno! We're over here!" said Shauna. "Hi, guys, oh, who's this?" asked the portly boy. </p><p>"I believe that is the third potential trainer the professor told us to deliver these Pokemon to at the last minute, Tierno" said The boy with the round red hair. </p><p>"Yeah, this is...oh yeah, we never asked your name!" said Shauna. "Oh, it's Byleth" Byleth answered. "Oh, like the protagonist of the new Fire Emblem game!" said Trevor. </p><p>"Well, technically that's the default name of the character" Tierno added. "Okay, Byleth, this kid with the round hair is Trevor, he's kind of a nerd" said Shauna. "Hey!" Trevor shouted. </p><p>"And the big guy over here is Tierno, he may not look like it, but he can really bust a move despite his Snorlax physique" said Serena. "Meh, I like Snorlax so I'll take it as a compliment" Tierno shrugged.</p><p>"Anyway, now that we've introduced you, let's get down to business B meister!" said Shauna. "B...meister?" Byleth asked. "Yeah, now that you're our friend, you gotta have a nickname!" said Shauna. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, with introductions out of the way, let's get out The Pokemon" said Trevor "Tierno, if you please." "You got it" said Tierno rummaging through his bag and taking out a tube like container filled with three Pokeballs.</p><p>"Byleth, since you're the new member of our happy little gang, why not you pick first!" said Shauna. "It's only good manners after all" said Serena "a proper Kalosian trainer must display them at all times" said Serena. </p><p>"Your choices are, Chespin the grass type, Fennekin the fire type and Froakie the water type, take your pick" said Tierno. Byleth gave each of The Pokemon's pictures displayed on the Pokeballs and when he looked at the water type, the white frobbles on its back and its blue colouring kind of matched Byleth's jacket so in the end, he decided Froakie. Serena chose Chespin and Shauna chose Fennekin. </p><p>"And here, these too, it's kind of a high tech field guide, a Pokedex" said Trevor, handing Byleth, Shauna and Serena a tablet like device. "It automatically pulls up data of any kind of Pokemon you encounter" Trevor continued.</p><p>With all said and done, Byleth took The Pokemon out of its Pokeball. The Froakie inside looked around all puzzled and noticed Byleth. "So, are you my new master?" asked Froakie.</p><p>"Well, I'm your trainer if that's what you're wondering" said Byleth. "Whoa, you can really understand me?" asked Froakie. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story, but forget about that, my name's Byleth, what's yours?" asked Byleth. </p><p>"I am Felix! I am from a long line of noble Greninja, all of whom served their trainers valiantly, I am in your service until I expire" said Froakie. Byleth was taken aback by Felix chivalrous attitude but was glad to have him on his side. </p><hr/><p>New Pokemon acquired: </p><p>Name: Felix. </p><p>Species: Froakie </p><p>Felix is the descendant of a powerful line of Greninja dating back five hundred years. Froakie wishes to become a powerful Greninja one day and become just like his noble ancestor who served alongside a valiant knight. This ancestor had an ability no other Greninja has ever had, and Felix hopes that he may have inherited this ability.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Byleth!" called out Shauna "there's something we forgot!" "Oh? What's that?" asked Byleth. "A battle of course!" said Shauna.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A First Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A Battle?" asked Byleth. "Yeah, we're new trainers after all!" said Shauna. "Don't worry, master, I have been prepped for this day" Felix commented. "Alright, Shauna, let's get too it" said Byleth. Shauna threw her Pokeball and out came a Fennekin.</p><p>"It's a fire type, and I know one water move, Bubble" said Felix. "Okay, Bubble!" Byleth commanded. Felix breathed in and let loose a spray of bubbles, they surrounded the Fennekin, popping as they made contact. </p><p>"Oh, uh, Fennekin...um...growl?" Shauna stammered. The Fennekin made a slight snarl, as a blue aura headed downwards surrounded Felix. "Bubble again, Felix!" Byleth commanded. Felix once again let loose a stream of bubbles as they all burst on Fennekin once again, taking out the poor Pokemon. </p><p>"Aww....I wanted to see my little Fennekin in action some more..." Shauna moaned. "Well, it was a good battle" said Byleth. "Yeah, well, I'll get better. Besides now that we have Pokemon, we can go on an adventure!" said Shauna</p><p> </p><p>"An adventure, huh? I guess I should let my Mom know" said Byleth. "Oh that reminds me" chimed in Trevor who came running up "you're supposed to give this to your parent or guardian, since you've never been officially made the professor's student."</p><p>Trevor handed Byleth a letter with a special seal on it. "Well, now you have everything" said Shauna "I'll make sure to have Serena wait so we can all start our journey together." "I'll be fast, don't worry" said Byleth.</p><p>Byleth ran all the way back to Vaniville town and made his way back home. "Oh, back so soon dear?" asked Grace. "Yeah, something came up, I know this is sudden, but I'm supposed to give you this" said Byleth. </p><p>"Oh, let me see that" said Grace opening the envelope "oh my what lovely handwriting...hmm...I see, so that's how it is, what a wonderful opportunity, of course you can go!" "Really!?" asked Byleth. </p><p>"Hold your Rapidash young man, I have to sign this first, there's a permission slip attached to this, I just need to sign this and here we go!" said Grace "now when you get to Lumiose City be sure to go directly to this Professor Augustine Sycamore's lab and hand this to him." </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Byleth left the door, Hector the Rhyhorn was waiting for him. "I heard everything, Byleth, remember what I said about keeping your region of origin secret" The Pokemon warned.</p><p>"Oh, Rhyhorn came to see you off" said Grace "isn't that just like him? He has known you since you were a baby after all, sorry for interrupting but the letter said the professor gave you a Pokemon, didn't he?"</p><p>"Yeah, here he is" said Byleth, letting Felix out of his Pokeball. "Well, isn't he something? I'm sure he'll grow more reliable if you train him diligently, I remember when Rhyhorn was newly hatched, he was a real runt of the litter, well, off you go, have fun!" Grace. </p><p>And with that Byleth was off back to Aquacorde town to meet up with Serena and Shauna. <br/><br/></p><p>Byleth ran quickly pass Aquacorde town but was interrupted by a flying Pokemon. "Halt, Gym Trainer, you've been harming Pokemon of this forest for too long!" The Pidgey said.</p><p>"Gym Trainer? What are you talking about?" asked Byleth. "Don't give me that! You trainers from the Santalune Gym have been capturing the bug Pokemon of the forest by the hundreds" said Pidgey "your unrestrained capturing is damaging the local ecosystem!" </p><p>"But, I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about" said Byleth. "Enough, it's time you taste the wrath of Ace! Guardian of Santalune Forest!" The Pidgey replied flying towards Byleth. "Go Felix!" said Byleth sending Felix out of his Pokeball.</p><p>"A water type, and it's not even part bug type!" said Ace. "Tackle, Felix!" said Byleth. "Wait! Sto-" Pidgey shouted before being struck by Felix's tackle. "W-wait! I believe you now!" said Ace.</p><p>"What was that about GymTrainers?" asked Felix. "Well, like I told you, Pokemon trainers under the rule of Santalune gym and their vile Gym Leader Viola have been coming in the forest for months now, capturing the bugs by the thousands and putting them through gruelling training, some of them don't even survive the training, "only the strongest bug types" they said." "That's horrible" said Byleth.</p><p>"You have a strong Pokemon with you, young trainer, as a wild Pokemon, I cannot enter the gym in Santalune by myself, take me with you, do you have an empty Pokeball?" asked Ace. "Sure, hold on" said Byleth. </p><hr/><p>New Pokemon Acquired!</p><p> </p><p>Name: Ace</p><p>Species: Pidgey</p><p>Ace is the appointed guardian of Santalune woods, protecting the bug type residents there, but increased activities from Santalune Gym Trainers in the forest have been making his job much harder, as if the local Pikachu there weren't causing him enough trouble as it is. Nonetheless Ace is dedicated to his job, and seeks out a trainer, only so that he could gain access to Santalune Gym and battle Viola, who seems to have an obsession with her gym producing the strongest bug type Pokemon</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Romp Through Santalune Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth continued on to see Shauna and Serena in the middle of a conversation. "Oh hey! Sorry I'm late, I ran into something" said Byleth. "That's alright, Serena was showing me how to catch Pokemon!" said Shauna. </p><p>"This is an advanced technique they showed me in trainer school, creep up in tall grass and The Pokemon will come to you" said Serena. "Uh, I thought that was common knowledge" said Byleth. Serena simply glared at him.</p><p>Byleth got the sudden feeling he should shut up at the moment. "In any case...oh! Here comes a Fletchling!" said Serena. Byleth watched as Serena battled the Fletchling with her Chespin, after weakening the Pokemon somewhat, Serena threw a Pokeball and the Fletchling was caught. </p><p>"No way! The Pokemon went INSIDE the ball!?" Shauna commented. "Uh, duh! how do you think you're carrying around your Fennekin? Gosh your hopeless..." said Serena. "That's rather harsh, don't you think?" Byleth suggested.</p><p>"Well, if I'm not harsh, she won't learn, it is the duty of Kalos youth to become productive trainers" said Serena. "What does that even mean?" asked Byleth. "You're not from around here so you wouldn't understand" said Serena.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, how is she your friend, Shauna?" asked Byleth. "She used to be different when we were kids, her parents pushed her into Trainer's School, and well ever since then, she changed somehow" said Shauna "but I know somewhere deep down, there's still the friend I had when we were little." </p><p>"How was she when you were little?" asked Byleth. "Well, she was really, really nice, she always wanted to play, I could barely keep up with her" said Shauna "on her first day back from school, she just rushed to her room and didn't want to come out to play."</p><p>"In any case, Santalune Forest is up ahead, let's go!" said Shauna.</p><p> </p><p>Shauna and Byleth entered there forest. "Wow, the trees are pretty thick in this woods, reminds me of Viridian Forest" said Byleth. "Yeah, oh no, it's so dark here, If I were to traverse this forest alone, I would be ever so lost" Shauna said in a melodramatic tone "oh if only there was a strong strapping young trainer to guide me through this forest..."</p><p>Byleth noticed Shauna winking at him when she said that. "Alright, alright, I can take a hint" said Byleth. Shauna inched in closer "Oh thank you! Oh I am saved!" Shauna cheered with a giggle. </p><p>Byleth and Shauna continued their trek through the woods. "Hey, that a second Pokeball on your holster?" asked Shauna. "Oh, yeah, I got a pidgey on the way over here before I bumped into you and Serena" said Byleth. </p><p>Byleth than thought of something, Ace the Pidgey said that he was guardian of this forest, perhaps he could guide them. </p><p> </p><p>Byleth let Ace out of his Pokeball. "Ah, master Byleth, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Ace. "Hey, Ace, do you think you could show us the way through the forest?" asked Byleth. "Why nothing could be simpler, follow me" said Ace. </p><p>"Oh, smart thinking Byleth, a flying type would make for a great guide" said Shauna. Byleth and Shauna followed Ace when they heard a moan. "Someone's in trouble" said Ace. </p><p>Ace flew down near a patch of tall grass and out crawled a wounded caterpie. "Oh no, that poor little Caterpie!" said Shauna. "Whoa, what happened little guy?" asked Byleth. "H-help me..." said the Caterpie. </p><p>"Hold on, I think I got a spare potion" said Byleth. Byleth applied the potion to Caterpie. "Th-thank you, human...there were meaner humans earlier from the settlement north of here, th-they took my friend with them" said the Caterpie.</p><p>"Santalune Gym Trainers" Pidgey growled. "Me and my friend were told they'd make us strong, but they preferred Comet over me" said Caterpie. "I take it, your friend's name is Comet?" asked Ace.</p><p>"Yes, he's a ledyba, they chose him...but not me...just because I'm a Caterpie...my kind are too weak to common, b-but I want to be strong, strong like my friend" said Caterpie.</p><p>"We'll help find your friend" said Byleth. "You would do that for me?" asked Caterpie. "You can count on us" said Ace. "Well, that wound looks healed up, we should get going" said Byleth.</p><p> </p><p>As Byleth was about to leave, however... "Wait, Byleth, I think that Caterpie wants to go with you" said Shauna. Byleth turned and looked at the Caterpie. "Please, mister, let me go with you, I may not be that strong, but maybe if you train me, I can at least be of some use to you" Caterpie pleaded.</p><p>"I believe we should take the youngling with us, I see a glimmer in his eyes that reminds me of when I was a hatchling" said Ace "what's your name, kid." "Flutter, I call myself Flutter, because one day I want to be a Butterfree and fly all across the land" said Caterpie.</p><p>Byleth looked at both Ace and Flutter the Caterpie and he just couldn't say no...</p><hr/><p>New Pokemon Acquired  </p><p>Name: Flutter</p><p>Species: Caterpie </p><p>Flutter is a bit of a weakling, who got bullied a lot, but his friend Comet the Ledyba kept those bullies at bay.</p><p>Flutter was always envious of how Comet could fly and how strong he was, Caterpie wanted to be like him too! He hopes to prove himself as a capable Pokemon.</p><hr/><p>"Hey what are you doing!?" asked a trainer. "Uh, catching a Pokemon?" asked Byleth. "A foreigner catching Pokemon in a forest in our region in our territory?" the trainer responded. "Wait, how'd you know I was...?" asked Byleth.</p><p>"We were watching you the moment you entered this forest, we heard your comments about the Viridian Forest, that bug catcher's paradise...you think you're better than us!?" demanded the trainer "well, we'll show you! Go get em boys" </p><p>The trainer sent out several Pokemon. Byleth sent out Ace and Felix in response. "I heard everything inside my Pokeball, sounds like trouble" said Felix. "Indeed you're right" said Ace "let's take em out together, friend." </p><p>Felix and Ace fought each Pokemon the trainer sent out, but little did the two know there was an attack coming from their right flank, but just then, the Pokeball containing Flutter opened and Flutter came out and tackled the incoming Pikachu. </p><p>"That's an electric type, it would have been bad news for both of you" said Flutter. "Good use of momentum, newbie, your tackle attack really packed a punch, now, allow me to finish it off! Bubblebeam!" said Felix.</p><p>The spray of bubbles hit the Pikachu hard, causing it to faint. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, kid, you did a good job softening up that Pikachu, we'd have been goners for sure" said Felix. "Thanks...I...ugh...wh-what's happening?" asked Flutter, who's body was glowing. "The change is coming" said Ace.</p><p>Flutter's body had morphed into a thick green body, hard and stiff like a cocoon. "Evolution, congratulations young one, you may achieve your dream of becoming a Butterfree" Ace complimented. </p><hr/><p>Evolution! </p><p>Name: Flutter</p><p>Species evolved into: Metapod </p><p>Bravely hopping into battle had given Flutter just the boost he needed to trigger evolution, though he finds this new body rather clunky he is undeterred. </p><hr/><p>"O M Gosh! That was awesome battling skills, Byleth" said Shauna. "Well, I didn't do it alone, my Pokemon did all the work" said Byleth humbly.</p><p>"Well, still though, I bet Serena would be impressed if she saw it, now come on, I think I saw the others over that way!" Shauna said. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pazuzu, Evil Reincarnated!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shauna gave Byleth's Pokemon a little healing, as they were a bit low on health from that last battle. "Jeez, what was their problem?" asked Shauna. "I wish I knew" Byleth replied. "Well, now that they're out of the way, let's catch up with the others!" </p><p>"You did good out there, kid" said Ace. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you" said Flutter "to tell the truth, you've always been my idol." "Oh?" said Ace. "Yeah, you may not remember me, but you've saved my behind more times than I can count" said Flutter "Me and Comet always thought you were cool.</p><p>"Well, what do you know? Ace, you've got a fan club" said Felix. "I do my job out of duty, not for glory" said Ace. "Still though, I look up to you, one day I wanna fly and be a hero just like you!" said Flutter.</p><p>"You're a Metapod now, just continue battling and gaining experience, you'll be a Butterfree in no time" Felix encouraged. </p><p>"Hey, come on you guys, we're reuniting with the rest of the group!" Byleth called out. The Pokemon jumped in shock and followed their trainer.</p><p> </p><p>"What took you so long?" asked Tierno. "Yeah, the forest isn't that big" said Trevor. "Sorry, we were caught up in a battle, some trainers challenged us out of nowhere" said Byleth. "You should have seen him, he was so cool!" said Shauna. </p><p>"Well, you should be more prepared, trainers can come out at any time, eye contact is a right of challenge after all, that's how it is in Kalos" said Serena. "But, Serena, that's every region, it even says so in the Official Guide to Pokemon Trainer Etiquette published by the World Pokemon Association" said Trevor.</p><p>Serena gave Trevor an icy cold glare. Trevor froze and knew he should shut up by now. "In any case, here we all are, now let's get out of the here" said Tierno. Everyone was in agreement with that and all left the forest together.</p><p> </p><p>"So, now that we're out of the forest, what are you all going to do?" asked Shauna. "We'll I'm going to make a complete Pokedex!" said Trevor. "And I'm going to build up the ultimate Pokemon dance team!" said Tierno.</p><p>"Well, I suppose those are nice ideals, but very inefficient, I must say" said Serena. "Jeez, Serena, what's with all this inefficiency business you're obsessed with?" asked Tierno. "Trainers in other regions are laughing at Kalos trainers, we need to show an example, Byleth, since you are now one of us, I'm afraid you'll have to do your part too!" said Serena.</p><p>"As for me, I'm off to battle the gyms and gain their badges"  Serena continued "Byleth, I bet because you're an outsider, you're going to think the Kalosian Gym challenge is going to be easy, well if you think that way, why don't you go prove it!" </p><p>"Whoa, I didn't say anything like that!" said Byleth "I am going to challenge the gym, but not for reasons you think."</p><p>"Well, whatever, just so you know, I think you'll find the gym challenge of Kalos to be more challenging than you think" Serena shot back. </p><p>Serena and the others left. "So, Shauna, what do you plan on doing?" asked Byleth. "I...actually don't know...I've always dreamed of having my own Pokemon and traveling the region...but I never thought I'd get this far" said Shauna "But, I'm going to stop by the Pokecenter...thanks for going through the forest with me!" </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, a mysterious being was following Byleth as he made his way to Santalune City. "Trainer, I don't mean to alarm you, but I have the feeling we are being watched" said Felix.</p><p>"Who is it? Another Santalune Gym Trainer?" asked Byleth. "I...I don't know" said Felix. Laughter filled the air. "Foolish human, prepare to feel my wrath" a sinister sounding voice. Suddenly...bubbles came floating out. </p><p>Byleth simply popped the bubbles with his fingers. "What!? This isn't my power, what is happening-whoa!" the voice said, as an Azurill fell out of the bushes. </p><p>Byleth and Felix both gasped in shock. "Mwa ha ha, yes, gasp indeed, for it is I, the lord of darkness, chaos incarnate...PAZUZU!" The Azurill. </p><p>Byleth and Felix both looked at each other "So cute!" they said in unison. "What didst thou sayeth to me!?" The Azurill growled.</p><p>"Awww, I think someone's grumpy" said Felix in a cutesy voice. "I am not grumpy, I am furious!" said Azurill "You dare insult me, that's it feel my wrath!" The Azurill used a bubble attack.</p><p>"What a cute bubble attack, do you want to come with us, maybe Felix can show you how to do it properly" said Byleth in an equally cute voice. "I'd be glad too!" said Felix.</p><p>"Hmm...It's true, I do not have full control of my powers in this new unfortunate reincarnation...perhaps if I do travel around with these fools, my powers shall grow, and maybe the powers from my previous life will return too, it happened last time" The Azurill thought to himself.</p><p>Azurill nodded and agreed to come along with Byleth.</p><hr/><p>New Pokemon Acquired  </p><p>Name: Pazuzu</p><p>Species: Azurill.</p><p>Pazuzu is the reincarnation of an all powerful demon from another dimension, all he retained from his past life are his memories.</p><p>To his dismay he was reborn as an Azurill, he hopes to regain the power that he has lost and inflict chaos upon the world!</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Viola, Photographer of Pain!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting in some good training in, Byleth moved on Santalune City, it seemed like a quant town, bustling with flowers decorating the houses. In the middle of the town was a Roselia shaped fountain, with water coming out of its petals. </p><p>"Wow, this place looks nice" said Felix. "Be on guard, dear friend, this is enemy territory, we must go to the Santalune Gym, once we defeat their gym leader, the suffering will stop" said Ace.</p><p>"How would defeating the Gym Leader end the suffering for Pokemon of the forest? losing is part of a gym leader's job" asked Byleth. </p><p>"That may be the case where you come from, but here in Kalos...things are different, I overheard conversations from Santalune's Gym Trainers, If a Gym Leader loses, the Pokemon League takes away their authority and a new one must be assigned to the gym, and that might take weeks" said Ace "All the more reason we must defeat her!" </p><p> </p><p>As they traversed through the city, they noticed some strange posters...wanted posters with Byleth's photo on them. "What?! I have a wanted poster!?" Byleth exclaimed. </p><p>The posters read: "Foreign Scum wanted for capturing Kalos Pokemon. If sighted, report to your local gym leader. </p><p>"Oh crap, we're right in the middle of the city too!" said Byleth. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the store. </p><p> </p><p>Byleth looked around and saw that he was dragged into a hat store. "Who are you!? What do you want!?" asked Byleth. "Shh! It's alright, I'm on your side" said the merchant. </p><p>"Oh yeah? How should I believe you?" asked Byleth. "Believe it or not, I too, am originally from a region other than here" said the merchant "I'm from Unova." </p><p>"Well, I guess I can believe you, either that or you have a very good impression of the Castelia City accent" said Byleth. </p><p>"Here, let's exchange your hat for something else" said the merchant "there that'll keep eyes off of you." "All you did was change my hat" said Byleth.</p><p>"It's not much, but even a simple change of hat could be enough to make people not recognize you sometimes" said the merchant "be sure to hit up any new clothing boutique you come across, my older sister always said the right outfit can change everything...I miss her..." </p><p>"Where's your sister now?" asked Byleth. "Oh, she's living with her new husband, some professor guy named Mohn" The Merchant said.</p><p> </p><p>After thanking the merchant for the new hat, he decided to scope the town, and to his surprise, thanks to the hat nobody gave him a passing glance. The "disguise" had worked. </p><p>Byleth went to the Gym and saw that it wasn't opened yet and decided to go around town and check out the various places, he also went to check out the nearby Rhyhorn Racetrack next to the city. </p><p>There he saw a Bunnelby who seemed have a liking for Rhyhorns, and caught the whiff of Byleth's Mother's Rhyhorn and decided to go along with him</p><hr/><p>New Pokemon Acquired!</p><p>Name: Greta</p><p>Species: Bunnelby </p><p>Greta is under the impression that she will one day evolve into a Rhyhorn, and Byleth doesn't have the heart to tell her the truth, and neither does anyone else, not even Pazuzu</p><hr/><p>After wasting a few hours, the gym was finally open and Byleth went into the gym. The lobby was a photo gallery, but the photos were atrocious, various bug Pokemon brutally attacking the Pokemon of their challengers, and not just regularly harming like in an ordinary battle, the photos were indescribably gruesome.</p><p>Suddenly a hole opened up in the floor below Byleth's feet, as he fell into a dark room. </p><p>"You think that puny little disguise can harm me, puny foreigner!? Well it didn't, now you're caught in my web, the only way you'll escape is by bitter humiliating defeat and the death of all your Pokemon!" said a mysterious voice.</p><p>The lights all went on and Byleth found himself surrounded by a huge web like net and dozens of various trainers, all of whom sent out all their bug Pokemon. </p><p>Byleth sent out all of his Pokemon to defend himself. The training on Route 3 had toughened up his Pokemon, most of which were battling at their hardest.</p><p>Greta was showing that she was no slouch, believing in what she calls her "inner Rhyhorn strength. Pazuzu was showing that he was not merely cute "Yes! yes! With every victory, I grow powerful, ever more powerful!" said Pazuzu Triumphantly. </p><p>Flutter though, was struggling, his Metapod body couldn't keep up with the intensity of the battle. "Get the Metapod! It can't move so it should be easy to defeat!" said one of the trainers, sending out a Ledyba. </p><p>"C-Comet!" Flutter exclaimed. "Flutter! Trainer, listen! This Pokemon's my friend, don't make me fight him!" The Ledyba pleaded to his trainer. "Ledyba, what are you doing, kill it!" said its trainer, pressing a button on a remote activating a shock collar on the Pokemon's neck. </p><p>Comet the Ledyba turned to face his old friend "Sorry, Flutter, I hope we can be friends again in the next life" said Comet "Comet Punch!" Comet flew towards Flutter, who as a Metapod, was unable to dodge, but at the last minute a cry of "Nooooo!" followed by Ace swooping in and taking the blow for Flutter, who fell to the ground, as the attack continued.</p><p>The wounds inflicted by the comet punch were too great to survive. "A-Aaaaaaace!" Flutter cried out in dismay. "The forest guardian? But he was my hero...I just...I just..." Comet stuttered. </p><p>"Fret not, young one, do not grieve for me...you must...you must defeat her...you're strong...I believe in..." Ace stuttered before gasping his final breath</p><hr/><p>In Memoriam </p><p>Ace the Pidgey, Guardian of The Santalune Forest, died protecting an ally. So close to his goal, yet so far.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Yes! yes! the suffering!" said the voice of gym leader flashing her camera, taking pictures of Ace's dead body, A Vivillion sent out strange black specs crawling in the direction of Ace's dead body, skeletonizing it. </p><p>"Noooo!" cried Flutter, his body cracking, and out came a Butterfree "You...I'll finished what he started!" "I'll come too!" said Felix. Flutter flew down and lifted up Felix who grabbed ahold of Flutter's foot and flew too where Viola was. </p><p>"Ah, so the poor defenceless Metapod went and evolved did he? Too bad you sided with the foreigner, Vivillion, kill!" said the Gym Leader "No foreign trash could ever hope to defeat the illustrious Viola, Photographer of pain!" </p><p>Felix used water gun on Vivillion, who sent black specs to go upstream and into Felix, who was for the moment, unable to move. "Ooooh! Clever, Vivillion, very clever indeed!" said Viola. "You! What did you do!?" demanded Byleth.</p><p>"My Vivillion's special technique: infestation! It gradually damages your Pokemon, it's more efficient on dead Pokemon though, like you saw with your poor little birdy!" Viola boasted.</p><p>Byleth snarled in frustration. "Why you witch! I'll make you pay for belittling my hero's death like that, coward!" Flutter cried out. Violently tackling Vivillion repeatedly. Viola however was still taking pictures of Felix, who was suffering internally.</p><p>Byleth struggled his way through the chaos to get to Felix. While beating down on Vivillion, Flutter eventually noticed how close to death Felix was, and went away from Vivillion and used absorb on Felix, taking away the infestation specs out of Froakie, however that meant he absorbed them and now Flutter was in the same way Felix had been.</p><p>"So, you thought you can save your friend, but it looks like you just put yourself in the same predicament as he just was, how sad" Viola mocked "finish him off, Vivi, dear." </p><p>One psybeam was enough to finish off poor Flutter.</p><hr/><p>In Memoriam </p><p>Flutter the Butterfree, once a carefree happy Caterpie who dreamed of flying, achieved it, but was denied the chance to truly soar</p><hr/><p>"I win! Bug types are superior to all, all will bow down to them, and to me!" Viola boasted. "You forgot one thing" said Byleth. "Oh, and whatever is that?" said Viola. "My Froakie is no longer under the infestation condition" Byleth said.</p><p>Before Viola could react, Felix made one final tackle on Vivillion's head as it fell into defeat.</p><p>"I...lost! No! I shouldn't lose, I should never lose!" said Viola in a sudden panic.</p><p>"And you did, very disappointing" said a feminine voice coming from a huge screen on the wall. The screen showed a feminine silhouette "and to think, I had faith in you...too bad." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Journey to Lumiose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viola was surrounded by strong looking men. "Viola Shutterbug, you have lost to a challenger, a foreigner no less" said one of them.</p><p>"Wh-what!? No! It was a fluke, I swear!" said Viola. "You know the rules, the Kalos Pokemon league accepts only the best, if you lose, you are not the best" said the other man.</p><p>"No! Please, I can make it up, isn't it the foreigner you want?" asked Viola. "You know very well there's no getting out of this one" said one of the men grabbing Viola dragging her out of there. "Nooooo!" she cried.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men stayed behind. "There's no laws against foreigners being here, but watch yourself, kid, we have other much more powerful Gym Leaders who will make sure you're eliminated" he warned.</p><p>Byleth looked at the remains of Ace and Flutter. "I can't believe it...they're gone" said Byleth. "What's worse is that maybe there are other gyms like this across the region" said Felix. </p><p>"How could a Pokemon League allow this?" asked Byleth "I can't let this happen...but first, let's give those two a proper burial..."</p><p>Meanwhile, Pazuzu looked sad at the corpses of his fallen companions "I care little for those two and yet, why do I feel so sad at the same time? Could it be this new body?" he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at an undisclosed location...</p><p>"My lady, Viola has been defeated" said an armoured man. "How pathetic, she was going on and on about how strong bug type Pokemon can be, but as predicted those claims were nothing more than hot air" replied a woman.</p><p>"An astute observation, my lady, shall I arrange for a new gym leader?" asked the armoured man.</p><p>"We should arrange for a new gym entirely, we don't need a bug type gym representing our Pokemon league" said the woman</p><p>"Indeed, lowly insects are hardly a ingredient for a good first impression" said a blonde man. </p><p>"If it weren't for me in my position, we could have easily had a dragon type gym" said an elderly looking woman "say, where's Malva?" </p><p>"Probably busy with a newscast, being the face of the regional media is a busy job after all" said the younger woman.</p><p> </p><p>After giving his two recently deceased Pokemon a proper funeral on the outskirts of town, Byleth decided to make his way to the next town over when he heard the wings of a Ledyba, Byleth recognized it from the gym.</p><p>"What do you want?" Byleth demanded. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean too...I killed my hero, I watched as my best friend got killed...I-I know it's not my place to say this but, I'm sorry! They made me do it!" The Ledyba pleaded. </p><p>"And why should I believe you!?" Byleth demanded. The Ledyba winced in fear. </p><p>"I want to make it up, Flutter told you about me, didn't he, he recognized me, didn't he? Surely he must have told you about what happened to me?" The Ledyba pleaded.</p><p>"I think he is telling the truth" said Felix "Flutter told us about him, I remember." "Come on, trainer, I can hear it in his heart that he ain't lying" said Greta. </p><p>"Please, let me come with you, I can prove myself" said Comet "that is...if you'll have me..." said Ledyba.</p><p>Byleth decided to trust his Pokemon, because if he couldn't trust his Pokemon, who could he trust?</p><hr/><p>New Pokemon Acquired! </p><p>Name: Comet</p><p>Species: Ledyba </p><p>Comet was Flutter's best friend, a bit more bold than Flutter, he always came to Flutter's aid when he was in trouble, even if that put him in trouble. Feeling guilty that it was his fault that Ace died and Flutter was killed by Viola, Comet has chosen to redeem himself and teaming up with Byleth on his quest to The Pokemon League </p><hr/><p>As they continued along the route, the skyline of Lumiose City was in view.</p><p>"We can't let any more gyms cause the region pain if they are anything like the gym in Santalune City...and I will find out what the people in this region have against people from other regions like me" said Byleth "and if I can figure that out, maybe I can get the people of Kalos to change their minds."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Story Cancellation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is with a heavy heart that I must cancel this story because I made a rookie mistake: I didn't keep record of who died where past the route after Lumiouse City, and well to make a long story short, I lost the nuzlocke on route before Snowbelle City. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>